


Goodbye, My Lover

by helpmepolarize



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, again sorry, also really short, im sorry, really sad, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmepolarize/pseuds/helpmepolarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is done with his life, but he doesn't want to leave Josh with nothing. So he writes him a letter.</p><p>((Don't read if you are triggered easily. Check tags and stay alive |-/))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Lover

Dear Joshua Dun,

I have loved you since we met. You were always my rock and you have saved my life countless times. Thank you so much. I couldn't possible thank you enough. But I just can't do it anymore. I am so sorry. I really and truly love you. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You are also the most amazing person I have ever met. Never, ever doubt that.

Now, you always cry and I assume you're crying right now. Please don't. You don't deserve to cry. You are wonderful and iI'm orry I couldn't be there to hold you and comfort you. But I can't on. This chapter of my life is over. I need to move on yo another life where I am actually happy. I found joy in you, Joshua Dun, but that joy was never enough to fill the void in my chest. But as I said previously, do not cry over my death. Smile as you remember all the things we did together. Remember the day we met. Remember the day you asked me out. Remember the say you pushed me off the roof and I broke my foot and you had to pamper me for weeks. Remember our good times. Remember our late nights at Dunkin Donuts and Taco Bell. I don't want you to remember my depressed last days. Remember me being the happiest man alive. Remember me alive and well, not dreaming dead. 

I am sorry. You are my one true love and I'm sorry for leaving you alone after my suicide.

Stay alive |-/

Love,  
Tyler Joseph

I put down the pen and dragged a blade vertically along my wrist. One, two, ten times until I couldn't feel anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a really tough time lately and I don't really know what to do anymore and it's affecting my writing and making all of it really fucking sad and I'm sorry. I'll try to update as little as possible so you guys aren't triggered by me. 
> 
> Stay alive |-/


End file.
